legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Tovyn Illium
"I just let Ana do all the ruling. I'm really just here to look pretty. It's okay, I'm a Drow, I'm used to women being in charge." Prince Tovyn Illium was the first Drow Prince of Stin Cepel. Early Life Tovyn was born in the throes of the Underdark Wars in 471 B.C. He was the first child of the Illium family born in the Shadowfell as opposed to the Underdark. The Illium family was one of the two most prestigious families to leave the rule of Lolth (along with the Andolians). Tovyn saw war and suffering as a young boy, losing two siblings to the wars. After the wars ended, Tovyn was able to settle in. His parents taught him poetry and literature and Tovyn carried a passion for them for his entire life. Marriage to Queen Ana II After a few years, Jenova realized that the Shadowfell was not a suitable place to house the vast number of Drow refugees coming from the Underdark. Because of this, she made a deal with Queen Ana II of Stin Cepel, a deal which ended the Shadow Wars of the Material Plane and ensured a new home for the Drow. As a condition of this deal, Queen Ana would have to marry a Drow noble. When Jenova convened a council to decide who should be chosen, Tovyn was the consensus pick. (House Andolian complained, but they had no male heirs to offer in marriage and no reasonable alternatives). The two were married and Tovyn became the first Drow Prince of Stin Cepel. Rule Queen Ana made it clear that she would listen to the counsel of Tovyn, but that Stin Cepel was hers to rule. A more petty and power-driven man would have balked at that. Tovyn, though, had little desire for the responsibilities of rule, much preferring to spend his time reading and writing. Though both were somewhat uncomfortable with the arrangement to start, eventually Tovyn and Ana formed a strong relationship. She relied on him for an outside-the-box view and unorthodox thinking, and Tovyn loved playing devil's advocate. The two had four children together - two boys and two girls - one of which, Ivan, would become the next King of Stin Cepel. When Queen Ana died young of an incurable disease, Tovyn was devastated. At the funeral, he gave a stirring obituary, a transcript of which hangs in Broumov Castle to this day. The relationship of Tovyn and Ana helped to set an example for the potential of Drow-Human relationships in Stin Cepel. The Rule of Ivan I, and Tovyn's Death Due to the norms of transferring power in Stin Cepel, Ivan became king when Ana died. Tovyn offered him counsel when he was young, but once Ivan came of age, Tovyn essentially withdrew from public life. He moved to Alagir and spent most of his time in the mountains. The one notable exception is when Ivan was grappling with the problem of the Dragonborn - Tovyn reminded his son of his mother's vision, of a Stin Cepel who welcomed all comers. Ivan would eventually author the agreement that established the Dragonborn Autonomous Settlement. Tovyn died in his sleep at the age of 87. Category:Stin Cepel Category:Drow Category:House Illium Category:Queen Ana II Category:History Category:House Broum Category:Royal Category:Ana II